Sword art online una historia diferente
by kuro shuppo
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si 4 jugadores estubieran ayudando a kirito y asuna a terminar SAO pero no se dan cuenta de esto y al final se encuentran que pasaria?
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta es mi primer historia la hice hace 3 dias y se la mostre a un amigo y me dijo que estaba interesante y decidió ayudarme dándome ideas bueno a parte e leído bastantes fics y quise escribir uno

renuncia de derechos: sword art online asi como todo su elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenencen a Reki kawahara y a sus respectivos creadores

solo algunos personajes son de mi invención

-mmmmmm- hablando

(-mmmmmm-) pensando

Prologo

Se veía a 2 chicos uno de pelo negro ojos amarillos con un abrigo/capa color rojo con negro y en la espalda tenia una imagen de un lobo con una espada de mango negro y el filo de color negro con partes blancas con el símbolo de shinigami y al lado de el un chico de pelo negro ojos del mismo color con una chaqueta blanca y relámpagos negros y en su mano tenia una espada completamente negra que tenia unas letras grabadas en color dorado que decían ``hiraki´´ y en la otra mano tenia una espada completamente blanca al igual que la otra espada tenia unas letras grabadas pero en color negro y decían ``kurayami´´ y se encontraban luchando contra un minotauro gigante que tenia un sable de gran tamaño color negro y el filo era color plateado y los 2 se veian que estaban sudando y al lado de ellos apareció una barra de color roja y esta estaba disminuyendo cada vez que el mounstro los atacaba y en una de esas los 2 cayeron al suelo en frente del mounstro que quedo paralizado despues de que los 2 hicieran un ataque combinado y arriba del mounstro aparecían 10 barras que al lado de ellas decían HP y estás se disminuyeron pasaron del verde al amarillo y finalmente al rojo y el mounstro desaparecio en unas partículas por decirlo asi y los 2 chicos iban cerrando sus ojos despacio y lo ultimo que vieron fueron 2 figuras y entonces antes de cerrar completamente los ojos uno dijo-este es el fin hubiera querido vivir contigo natsumi pero no se va a poder y disculpa por no cumplir mi promesa-dijo el chico de chaqueta blanca y entonces el otro sonrio-quizas si las hubiéramos escuchado no estaríamos asi pero espero que nuestro sacrificio valga la pena-y asi cerraron los ojos mientras las 2 figuras paradas decian algo pero ellos no escucharon nada y poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban convirtiendo en partículas

Fin del prologo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues aquí les traigo el primer capitulo el cual escribi con mi amigo espero les guste y como siempre

Renuncia de derechos: sword art online asi como todo su elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenencen a Reki kawahara y a sus respectivos creadores

solo algunos personajes son de mi invención

-mmmmmm- hablando

(-mmmmmm-) pensando

Capitulo 1

Era un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Tokio y se veía a un chico de unos 14 años corriendo y atrás de el otro chico de su misma edad-sei apresúrate-dijo el chico de adelante-esperame kuroi que saliste corriendo primero eso es trampa-hablo sei con el ceño fruncido a lo que kuroi sonrio-pues tu tienes la culpa por quedarte viendo como un idiota a mikoto-le respondió kuroi a sei el cual se sonrojo y ladeo la cabeza a un lado-pues tu no te quedas atrás tu crees que no me doy cuenta como miras a natsumi-dijo sei a lo que kuroi empezó a correr mas rápido y grito-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-grito el sonrojado y eso hiso reir a sei ya que le gustaba molestar a kuroi desde pequeños y entonces llegaron a una casa de color blanca con marron y entraron-ya llagamos vamos oka-san-dijo sei pero no recibió respuesta alguna y fue directamente a la cocina donde vio una nota en la mesa y empezó a leerla para despues suspirary decir-kuroi será mejor que cocines esta noche-hablo sei desde la cocina-porque que paso acaso volvieron a salir de viaje tus padres-pregunto kuroi entrando a la cocina y resivio un asentimiento de sei-bueno entonces que dices entramos a SAO ya que todavía hay tiempo antes de preparar la cena-dijo kuroi a lo que sei salió disparado a su habitación sacándole una gota estilo anime a kuroi que penso-(enserio el y yo somos parientes de seguro mis padres se equivocaron enviándome a este lugar)-penso sonriendo y subió a su habitación donde saco un casco de color negro que decia Never Gear y se lo coloco para despues conectarlo a su computadora y acostarse en la cama donde cerro los ojos y dijo-link start-y todo se puso en blanco y apareció un letrero diciendo ``Bienvenido a sword art online´´ y despues de eso apareció un cuadro azul diciendo ``por favor ingrese su nombre de usuario´´ y el empezó a escribir su nombre y cuando termino de escribirlo todo se volvió negro y callo en un coliseo el cual estaba en ruinas y vio a todos los jugadores hay y solo pudo observar a un hombre en el aire que desaparecia y todo el cielo cambio de un color rojo a uno de color azul asique se acerco a un chico de pelo rojo el cual le conto todo y eso lo sorprendio y molesto al mismo tiempo y deslizo su mano izquierda de arriba para abajo y delante de el apareció una mini pantalla entonces le dio a donde decia ``items´´ y apareció un objeto llamado espejo revelador y le presiono hay y apareció un espejo de 2 lados y el empezó a brillar para despues revelar su apariencia verdadera y a lo lejos pudo divisar a sei y fue corriendo hacia el-sei menos mal que te vi ya me explicaron todo pero dime es verdad que si uno muere aquí en este juego muere también en el mundo real-pregunto kuroi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sei-kuroi será mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando a este mundo-dijo sei extrañando a kuroi-¿porque dices eso?-pregunto kuroi confundido-pues no creo que podamos pasar este juego aunque seamos unos beat tester nunca podremos pasarlo ya que apenes y pudimos llegar al piso 45-dijo sei deprimido entonces recibió un golpe-sei dime porque dices eso a parte antes llegamos al piso 45 y que ahora somos mas y tenemos que hacer un gremio o sabes que mejor nosotros haremos uno y pronto nos conocerán como los caballeros oscuros-termino de decir kuroi y sei alzo la vista y dijo-tienes razon gracias por hacerme entrar en razon es que no puedo imaginar un mundo donde estemos sin nuestros seres queridos pero si no hacemos nada nunca los volveremos hacer sabes prefiero arriesgar mi vida para poder volver a verlos que no hacer nada-y cuando termino de decir esas palabras hiso sonreir a bastantes ya que esas las palabras los inspiro y todos los jugadores empezaron a irse en diferentes direcciones unos en grupo y otros en pareja

Fin de capitulo 1

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo se que me falta mucho para que mejore la historia pero les prometo que el segundo capitulo será mejor que este y mas interesante


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo lo escribi hace un dia pero no pude subirlo por que estaba ocupado

sei:si claro ¬¬

kuro:lo que estabas haciendo era jummmm-le tapan la boca

yo: cállate no te metas en donde no te llaman-digo mientras le pongo una cinta en la boca-bueno ahora que disfruten del capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: sword art online asi como todo su elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenece a Reki kawahara y a sus respectivos creadores

solo algunos personajes son de mi invención

-Lo matare-hablando

-(no dejare que pase)-pensando

Capitulo 2

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde el incidente en SAO y se reportaron 400 muertes en el mundo real y vemos a 2 chicos pelear contra lo que parecía ser un jabalí gigante de color naranja con un gran mazo de color negro-sei distráelo que yo me encargo de buscar su punto débil…-pero fue interrumpido ya que tuvo que esquivar el ataque del enemigo-joder sei olvida lo que dije ese jabalí esta muerto-dijo con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro-oo…ok kuroi hazte cargo-le respondió sei nervioso-(cuando se pone asi es mejor no meterse en su camino)-y con ese ultimo pensamiento dio un salto hacia atrás-ahora te hare trizas-dijo aun con la sonrisa sadica en su rostro y comenzó a atacar al jabalí el cual solo se defendia de los ataques del chico el cual dio una estocada horizontal el cual fue bloqueado por el jabalí y kuroi se apoyo en el mazo del jabalí impulsándose hacia arriba para luego caer dando un corte vertical al jabalí el cual lo volvió a bloquear pero kuroi no se detuvo cuando el jabalí bloqueo el ataque kuroi rápidamente le dio un corte horizontal seguido de varios cortes hasta que la vida del monstro bajo a cero y este se desintegro en partículas-(nota jamás hacer enojar a kuroi)-penso sei un poco asustado y entonces aparecieron unas letras de color blanco que decian congratulations y apareció un objeto de color verde el cual el agarro y este desaparecio-bien sei sigamos ya derrotamos al jefe-hablo kuroi con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara-h…hai-dijo sei sudando nervioso-por cierto kuroi no as pensado que si fueramos mas seria mejor-le dijo sei y kuroi lo penso por un momento-mmm no lo creo porque tu sabes que los otros jugadores son capaces de hasta matar a un amigo para completar el juego-le respondió kuroi-tienes razón bueno será mejor que nos vayamos de seguro los dragones divinos se dirigen hacia aquí-dijo sei serio y se fueron de hay lo mas rápido posible para no tener que lidiar con ellos

2 semanas despues

En algún lugar de sao-genial esta es la ultima vez que te dejo a cargo del mapa-dijo una voz enojada-yo no tengo la culpa de perderlo yo que iba a saber que era una trampa-hablo otra voz molesta-si si di lo que quieres eso te pasa por no hacerme caso-dijo la otra voz igual de enojada-tu no me dijiste nada-hablo la otra voz-que no me escuchaste cuando dije ``kuroi no toques eso que es una trampa´´-dijo la otra voz-pues no te escuche sei a parte todo lo que nos pasa siempre es mi culpa yo creo que en este juego alguien me desea mala suerte-dijo pensativo-seh seh di lo que quieres todo es culpa tuya menos mal y nos salvamos de esa caída si no ahorita no estaríamos aquí-hablo sei mas tranquilo-bueno ya paso y lo que paso paso ahora a donde tenemos que ir señor ``genio´´-esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo el cual sei no noto-bueno creo que deberíamos ir por hay ya que dejamos los cristales de salto en el pueblo de los comienzos-dijo el señalando el camino de la izquierda-entonces nos vamos por la derecha-dijo kuroi dirigiéndose hacia el camino de la derecha-oye pa donde vas no me escuchaste que es por la izquierda-dijo el mientras kuroi solo seguía caminando y decia-pues que no se te olvide que tu sentido de la orientación en pero que el mio asi que vámonos por aquí-dijo el mientras sei se rendía porque kuroi tenia razón y se fueron por la derecha

Dos hora después

Al fin llegamos menos mal y fuimos por la derecha-dijo sei mientras atrás de el venia kuroi con raspones y algunos moretones-si y gracias por ayudarme cuando me cai de esa colina ya se a quien tengo que llamar cuando necesite ayuda-hablo kuroi mirándolo asi ¬¬ y sei sonrio-bueno aunque sea ya estamos aquí ahora hay que irnos antes de que nos encuentren-dijo el serio y se dirigieron rápidamente al pueblo al llegar cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo apartamento y salieron a practicar ya que no tenían nada que hacer-sei que dices si combatimos ya sabes para pasar el rato-dijo kuroi con cara de aburrimiento-esta bien además hace tiempo que no combatimos-dijo con un sonrisa y se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo y cuando llegaron iban se pusieron en posición y cuando iban a hacer un movimiento una voz lo detuvo-vaya vaya mira natsumi son sei y kuroi-hablo una voz detrás de ellos-si y parece que están entrenando-hablo otra voz con tono de burla y kuroi con sei voltearon a verlas y se quedaron sorpredidos.

Fin de capitulo 2

Y asi termina el capitulo 2 ya se que dije que iba a ser mas largo y asi iba a ser pero se me borro todo lo que había escrito como 2 veces y me moleste asi que lo puse corto

Yo: el otro capitulo lo subo el lunes ya que voy a estar ocupado el sábado y el domingo

Kuroi: si claro-dice kuroi mirando al autor asi ¬¬

Yo: silencio aunque sea yo no me quede atrapado dentro de un juego donde mi vida corre peligro-digo molesto y en eso kuroi se va a sentar a una esquina con un aura deprimente a su alrededor-bueno adiós

¿Quiénes serán las 2 personas que aparecieron? ¿Qué relación tienen nuestros protagonistas con esas 2 personas? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas? Pues averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo


End file.
